


Pregnant

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [14]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Crying, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Succubi & Incubi, Unplanned Pregnancy, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Baekho and Ren struggle with a new development that only one of them actually wants.





	Pregnant

 

Everything was crumbling down around him.

One little innocent comment from an unwelcome pest and the world seemed to be steadily unravelling, falling in ribbons at Baekho’s feet.

“Ren smells different.”

It was such a simple observation from Aron, something the demon did often. The incubus always notified them when Ren’s scent shifted even slightly, acting as an alarm for oncoming mating cycles and any nosy dominant demons that had gotten a little too close with the intent to make Ren theirs.

This time it was neither of those things.

“You smell like Baekho,” Aron further elaborated. “Well, you always do, but not like this. His scent isn’t on the surface, it’s _mingling_.” Baekho really didn’t like the frown gracing the incubus’ features.

Ren just looked confused.

“Did you two have sex today?”

“I’m not an addict like you are,” was the quick, snappy insult Ren countered with.

Aron didn’t take the bait; instead he had just turned even more serious. Even Minhyun looked like he was trying to make sense of his demon’s strange reaction – or rather lack of – to Ren’s comment.

“You smell like you’re fertilized.”

The word was in Korean, a language Baekho understood fluently. But the context of the word was all wrong. Only the demons seemed to understand what it was implying and judging by the shade of white Ren’s already ghostly complexion was turning, it wasn’t a good meaning.

“He smells like he’s pregnant,” Aron clarified, using a word Baekho actually understood, but a word that immediately threw his head into chaos.

_Pregnant_.

The room starting _spinning_ and it felt like the ground wasn’t solid beneath his feet. His gut twisted uncomfortably, threatening to force his lunch back up his oesophagus. Baekho could picture his whole life practically _collapsing_ , all because of one little word.

Ren still hadn’t moved. The demon was probably in disarray beneath his wide-eyed, shocked stare.

They had been careful, so, so _careful_. It had always been a risk for them, since human males could in fact impregnate submissive demons, which bore the ability to carry offspring. As told in old literature, of incubi swooping into young maidens’ beds and forcing them to bear their children, it could work the other way around. If what Aron had noticed was true, something had gone wrong with their usual precautions and they had _conceived_.

“No,” Ren mumbled, sinking down to the floor as his hands rose up to his hair to _pull_ , “no, no, no, _no_.” The word became a mantra for him, sometimes switching between numerous languages and volumes.

Before Baekho could figure out how to move his limbs, Minhyun grasped Ren’s wrists and in a soft, soothing voice, coaxed the incubus to let go of his dark locks. Aron had begun pacing, head lowered as a concentrated expression twisted his usually relaxed features. Baekho’s nerves increased tenfold.

“Aron,” Baekho heard Minhyun murmur a little while later, “Let’s give them some time alone. We’ll come back tomorrow.”

There was the quick sensation of a hand resting heavily on his shoulder, but Baekho hardly noticed as he was too busy gazing helplessly at the crumbling demon – _his_ crumbling demon. The front door clicking shut was like a gunshot in the otherwise silent room. There was no movement for a long time.

The human watched his demon warily, trying to figure out the best course of action. In the end, he decided to approach, slowly lowering to his knees and simply taking Ren’s balled up hand. With smooth movements, Baekho managed to uncurl the demon’s fingers, frowning a little at the deep, bloody crescents marring his palm. The skin healed up in seconds, right before Baekho’s eyes, but even with the excelled healing ability, he didn’t like seeing Ren injured in any way, even if it was only temporary.

“Let’s lie down,” he mumbled, gasping Ren’s elbow and opposite hand to lift him to his feet and guide them towards their bedroom.

Their bed’s foam mattress was a stark contrast to the stiff body Baekho held in his arms. Ren’s spine was tense against the human’s chest and no matter how long his fingers rubbed circles into Ren’s hips, the demon didn’t relax even a little.

“Ren, talk to me,” Baekho begged softly, pressing his lips against the base of Ren’s neck.

Thin, cool fingers wrapped around the blond’s wrist, squeezing harder than what was probably meant. The pain was ignored though, in favour of focusing on the fact that Ren had given him a reaction, even if that reaction wasn’t spoken like he was hoping for.

Baekho placed a gentle kiss against the first ridge of Ren’s spine, inhaling the unique scent that was so distinctly _Ren_. “It could even be something completely irrelevant; I just want to hear your voice.”

The incubus whined a little in the back of his throat, sending vibrations to Baekho’s mouth, which was still firmly planted against Ren’s skin. “What are we going to do?” he asked in nothing more than a whisper.

Swallowing thickly before he spoke, Baekho took a moment to try and collect his thoughts, answering the demon after a minute of heavy silence, “Well, what _can_ we even do right now? It’s clearly really early still. How about we start with discussing demon births and children first, since I don’t know the first thing about how it’s different from human pregnancies.”

Ren tried to curl in on himself further but Baekho refused to let him, tightening his hold on the demon and pressing kisses repeatedly to the back of his neck.

There was a long silence before Ren spoke, his voice soft and slow, “The offspring of incubi and humans are called _cambions_. Cambion pregnancies aren’t rare, but _births_ are rare. Incubi have impregnated human women for centuries, but the chances of the cambion living are rare. Cambions have to be born in our home dimension to survive; it has to do with the environment and specific conditions needed.”

“So why are the births so rare? Can’t you guys just go home whenever you wish?” Baekho asked, trying to keep Ren talking but also taking in all the information he was being told.

“We can but cambions aren’t exactly always _wanted_. Do humans always want their children? Some humans are abandoned and left to die, some are given away, and some are killed before they even enter this world. It can be the same for demons; purposely remaining on Earth while nearing the end of your term can be as effective as a human abortion. Some cambions are left in the lowest parts of our dimension to be consumed by low class demons. Cambions need more care than full demons, since their human blood makes them weak.”

The human frowned, imagining a baby Ren helpless, lying in a pit of fire and stone. Baekho was sure Ren was probably well taken care of (for a demon) since he came from a high class incubus family and he wasn’t a cambion, but the image wasn’t easy to dismiss.

“Demon pregnancies are very different from human pregnancies, from what I know,” Ren continued, gaining some strength to his voice as he continued explaining the workings of his species. “I’ve never been… All I know is from hearing stories. Cambion pregnancies are different from normal demon births. They share more similarities with human pregnancies. I heard that they’re faster and easier on demons than for human women, which is good, I guess.”

“So, your knowledge on this is limited?” Baekho asked.

“I’ve never actually been present during a demon birth and I’ve only ever received lessons on the traditional births. You know, for preparation for my coupling with Aron…” Ren trailed off, shifting uncomfortably within Baekho’s arms.

The human unconsciously tightened his grip around the demon, pressing his nose more firmly into the hair at the back of Ren’s neck.

“Sorry,” the incubus sighed. “I know how much you don’t like hearing about that…”

Baekho felt a little annoyed at Ren’s easy dismissal of it, and couldn’t help but act upon his feelings, his voice coming out a little too aggressive, “Well, how would you feel if I was stuck in an arranged married to some woman and I was going to have children with her, then you had to see her nearly everyday, but couldn’t do anything to stop her from being near me, and you had to watch-”

Ren turned in Baekho’s arms, cutting the human off with a snippy, “Why are you so jealous of _Aron_?”

Baekho paused, noticing the way Ren’s eyebrows pinched at the middle, clearly showing his irritation. Of course, the incubus couldn’t understand where he was coming from. Ren couldn’t imagine himself in the same situation, because he didn’t love. He didn’t know what it felt like to see the one you loved be pampered by their ex, and be unable to do anything since there was no longer anything _there_. But it still got a rise out of Baekho, watching Aron express extreme concern for Ren, or even be a little affectionate with him. Baekho couldn’t help but wonder if that was how they used to be together, before Ren disappeared from their dimension. Were they even more affectionate? Was there a time where Ren actually began to _accept_ Aron?

The human closed his eyes, refusing to imagine further. When he opened his eyes, he was once again calm. “That isn’t important right now. This…” Baekho inhaled, choking a little on the word, “ _child_ is what is important.”

Ren’s eyebrows returned to their drawn in position, his eyes staring up at Baekho’s with confusion. “Weren’t we just discussing how to get rid of it?”

Baekho’s heart twisted uncomfortably and he couldn’t help the _crushed_ expression from appearing on his face. Ren didn’t want it, Ren wanted to “ _get rid of it_ ”. “No, no we weren’t-”

“Then-”

“We aren’t getting rid of this child,” Baekho stated, his voice becoming more firm.

He had begun to accept the fact of the pregnancy at some point during their conversation and now, he had decided that he could do this, that _they_ could do this.

Ren stiffened in his arms, going so still that, if Baekho didn’t know any better, Ren could have been dead. A whole minute passed, without the demon so much as breathing. Baekho didn’t dare say a word, silently watching Ren’s face for the moment when he would reanimate.

The incubus eventually did, suddenly pushing at Baekho’s chest with a violent shove that sent the human nearly toppling off the bed.

“ _Are you crazy_?” Ren growled, scrambling into a sitting position, his fingers curved into claws that were being dug into the skin of his stomach. “I’m getting rid of it, I’m not- I’m not having this _thing_. _No way_. I- _no_ , I’m not-” The demon began gasping on air that he didn’t need, chest heaving and sobs beginning to spill from his lips.

Baekho felt his own tears well up, his hands reaching out to stop Ren from hurting himself. “Rennie…” he swallowed thickly, continuing hesitantly when the incubus showed no sign of having heard him, “This is a decision we both have to make. That child is mine, as much as it is yours. You can’t-” Baekho covered his mouth for a moment, trying to hold in the sob threatening to choke him up. “You can’t decide this on your own. We have to talk about this.”

“I don’t want it!” Ren cried out, fat drops of _blood_ dripping down both his cheeks and falling onto Baekho’s comforter below.

The human was startled by the appearance of the demon and then concerned, hands nervously fluttering around Ren’s cheeks, unsure of how to deal with _blood_ dripping from his _eyes_.

Before he could lay a finger on the incubus, Ren slapped his hands away.

“Ren, your eyes-”

“It’s just something we do!” The demon snapped, rubbing his cheeks roughly, the backs of his hands coming away red.

“Ren-” He tried again, reaching out to the demon to comfort him, to comfort himself, to do _something_ to fix the situation.

Baekho’s fingers made contact with Ren’s cheek, smudging the deep red stripes travelling down his pale face. Baekho felt the smooth, coolness of Ren’s skin for a fleeting moment before it faded.

The demon uttered a single, tormented “no” before his form began to dissolve into blue smoke, drifting off into nothingness until Baekho was completely alone.

 

* * *

 

Baekho jolted awake, his body rising off of the bed with a gasp and his eyes snapping open to be met with darkness.

The sound of sheets rustling beside him alterted the human to the other presence in the room. It was a vast contrast to the scenario he just experienced. A dream, he realized, just a horrible, horrible dream.

“You okay?” Ren asked, a hand coming out to gently wrap around Baekho’s bicep.

The human exhaled, his eyes watering without his consent. His heart clenched painfull and his stomach was in knots.

It was just a dream.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Ren murmured, his power already at work on his contractor’s emotions.

Baekho could feel the sensation of Ren’s influence at work, his shoulders relaxing as a few drops of water slid down his cheeks unwillingly. Blindly, the human reached out, fingers desperately trying to come in contact with the one person who could ground him.

Ren helped him out, arms embracing his sweaty body with a firm but gentle hold.

Baekho let out a sob.

Ren was here. He was here and it was all a dream. He wasn’t pregnant. He wasn’t crying. He wasn’t leaving him. He was still here. Their lives were still the same.  

It was just a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with deciding to post this for the longest time. I struggled with writing it too. It was going to end a lot differently at first (with Aron making a mistake about Ren actually being pregnant), but as I was writing it, it became so much more emotional with the characters than I had originally intended so I didn't want to completely destroy Aron's relationship with Baekho and Ren by going "oh hey guys, btw you aren't actually pregnant, my bad". 
> 
> Anyway, please drop me a comment! And I'm looking for more requests! I have a list of all the comments I've recieved so far and I have a few requests started but I get stuck a lot and loose inspiration so they're slow going (but they will be finished! Promise!). Anything else any of you wish to read about in this universe, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
